The present invention relates generally to a board game and a card game, and more particularly to a combined card and board game including chance.
With the increasing amounts of leisure time available to persons generally in modern society, an increasing need has been felt for amusement devices to occupy such leisure time. A selected class of such amusement devices has been generally favored as providing substantially nonrepetitive play, requiring logic and intelligent decision making during play, and generally maintaining a high degree of interest for an extended period of time. A game according to the present invention includes attributes within this selective class.
The present invention provides such a game generally simulating the stages of the legal process of a criminal case.